Semiconductor package structures continue to become thinner and ever more miniaturized. This results in increased component density in semiconductor packages and decreased sizes of the IC products in which the packages are used. These developmental trends are in response to continually increasing demands on electronic apparatus designers and manufacturers for ever-reduced sizes, thicknesses, and costs, along with continuously improving performance.
These increasing demands for miniaturization are particularly noteworthy, for example, in portable information and communication devices such as cellular phones, hands-free cellular phone headsets, personal data assistants (“PDA's”), camcorders, notebook computers, and so forth. All of these devices continue to be made smaller and thinner to improve their portability. Accordingly, large-scale IC (“LSI”) packages that are incorporated into these devices are required to be made smaller and thinner. The package configurations that house and protect LSI require them to be made smaller and thinner as well.
As the integrated circuit technology advances, more circuit cells can be fabricated in a similar die area so that substantially increased functionality can be accomplished on a given integrated circuit die. The added functionality and increase in the number of circuits generally involves a larger amount of power dissipation. The heat is transmitted from one integrated circuit to the other and there is no significant dissipation path other than through the solder ball to the motherboard. The increased heat in the package can significantly reduce the life of the integrated circuits in the package.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit packaging system providing integration and thermal efficiency. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.